


You’re not a burden

by Mrxno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Injury, M/M, One Shot, soft, soft affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrxno/pseuds/Mrxno
Summary: Ten was finally allowed to go home after his surgery and Johnny tried to care for him the best he could.





	You’re not a burden

Johnny and Ten were sitting on the couch with their friends and watching a movie. It was an evening like every other, but not for Ten. He just got out of the hospital a few days ago, after staying there because of his knee surgery. It was his first time having to walk and handling his daily life alone again since the surgery took place. He sat next to Johnny, cuddled up into his side, not able to concentrate on the movie whatsoever. In his current state he wouldn’t even be able to dance for at least some weeks. And that would’ve been the only thing that could have distracted him. He also wasn’t really able to walk alone so most of the time Johnny would help him. But Ten was so sick of feeling like a burden to his friend. He felt like Johnny felt forced to stay around him all the time but he just wanted for Johnny to use his time better than like that. Ten stood up to get his pain-killers. Of course Johnny behind him was already on his feet to follow him but Ten just signed him to stay on the couch so that’s what Johnny did. Of course Ten had crutches to walk with. But they were so annoyingly loud and Ten hated to use them. He used one to get over to the kitchen counter and get himself a glass of water. And of course even though he tried to stay quiet, the noises of the crutch felt to him like they filled the whole room. He felt so unbelievably useless in his current state. He swallowed the pain-killers and emptied the glass in one go before slowly moving back to his place next to Johnny and sitting down. Johnny instinctively wrapped an arm around Tens shoulders, wanting to comfort him. He could only guess how Ten felt right now. But it was not hard to guess when comparing his current self to his usual happy, funny self. Johnny wanted to give him back some happiness. He knew how Ten hated walking with the crutches. Everyone around him knew. That’s why he always tried helping Ten so he wouldn’t need them. But Johnny slowly felt as if him helping Ten made Ten only feel worse. He felt helpless wanting to help, paradoxically. Ten slowly fell asleep in Johnnys arm. One of the side effects of his pills that affected him hugely. Johnny tried to move so he could make Ten lay down better. He moved Tens head to his lap and stroked away the hair from his forehead, feeling nothing but sorry for his friend. When Ten woke up he noticed the lights being out and the silence around him. Johnny was still beside him, but nobody else. Johnnys eyes were closed, his breath steady. “Johnny?”, Ten whispered softly. Johnny opened his eyes and hummed. “Were you asleep?”, Ten asked.  
“No”, Johnny shook his head.  
Silence.  
“Why did you stay the whole time? What’s the time anyway?”, Ten asked feeling sorry.  
“What else should I have done? I didn’t want to wake you up because you seemed like you were sleeping well for once.”  
Johnny was right. Ten felt like he really slept, unlike the last two days he’s been at home. He always woke up around every hour or less and he never felt comfortable laying down because he didn’t know how to position his leg.  
“I... can’t really move. I think it’s the pills. My body feels kind of numb.”  
Johnny looked down at him. “Do you want to stay here or should we try to get you to your room?”  
“I would feel more comfortable in my room I think..”, Ten answered quietly.  
Johnny nodded and helped Ten to sit upright so he himself could stand up. He reached for Tens hands and pulled him towards him but he immediately noticed Tens legs trembling and catched him by his waist before Ten could fall down. “I think this will work out better”, Johnny said and before Ten could start asking questions he was already raised by Johnny. The taller boy tried his best to lift Ten up slowly and carefully. He held him bridal style but tried not to squeeze Tens injury. Ten leaned his head against Johnnys chest not being able to move more. He noticed his skin regaining feeling and he could feel Johnnys body warmth against himself but he still couldn’t move anything but his fingers slightly. When they reached his room Ten whispered. “I’m sorry, you have to do all this for me”, tears already streaming down his face. Johnny just shook his head and helped Ten sitting down on his bed. “What are you talking about. I don’t have to help you. I _want_ to help you”, Johnny stated while sitting down next to his friend. “Please don’t feel like you’re being a burden. I know you do, I can tell. But you don’t have to. We all care for you and just want you to get better. But you scare us when you’re so quiet. It’s not like you at all”, Johnny finished. On Tens face the tears just kept on rolling down his cheeks and landing on his lap. “Ten. Please. I miss the old you. It feels so far away.”  
“...You are a great friend, Johnny. I hope you know that”, Ten stated and closed his eyes. Johnny laid an arm around Ten once again wanting to comfort him but leading to Ten to start sobbing quietly. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Ten let himself fall to his side so he could lay down. “Do you want me to leave you alone?”, Johnny asked carefully.  
“Please stay”, Ten whispered while trying to stop himself from keeping on crying.  
“You know you can lay down too”, Ten offered.  
“Okay”, Johnny answered simply and made himself some space next to Ten. The smaller one turned to lay on his back. Like that they were both staring at the ceiling not saying anything.  
“You know”, Ten suddenly said, “I would really like to kiss you right now. But I think I’m just high of the pills, so please forget that.” Johnny didn’t answer. He simply moved his hand to Tens to intertwine their fingers.  
“Are you sure it’s because of the pills?”, Johnny asked and turned his head to look at Tens face. But the smaller one already fell asleep. “What are you doing to me..”, Johnny whispered and placed a kiss on Tens hair before laying down again and wrapping an arm around Tens waist. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep either and Ten didn’t wake up a single time until the first rays of sunlight brightened his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for any mistakes but I tried my best since I really wanted to write something soft about those two boys. I hope you enjoyed reading after all


End file.
